Radioactive
by CopyCat511
Summary: After the Temple was attacked by a bloodthirsty gang of vampires, Ahsoka Tano has hid in a distant planet trying not to think of the attack and the loss of her master. But when she is captured by a group of vampire slave traders she is forced to look back on her dark past. Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't updated my new story yet but it will be very soon I promise! So this is a new idea I though of while I was watching this really gory vampire/zombie movie don't worry it has some romance but I think you guys will like it (for all you vampire lovers out there!) Enjoy!**

**The song it called Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (It's a really good song I highly recommend it!)**

**WARNING: This story is really gory and has A LOT of blood so if anybody is squirmy I don't recommend this story!**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! IF YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER!**_

It was dooms day for the Jedi Temple and Corasant. Thousands of people fled away from the Jedi Temple, trying to find cover and hide from their new enemy. Any jedi who tried to stay and fight were either slaughtered or turned into the enemy. The plan to destroy the Jedi had been planneed for thousand of years so the jedi had no where to run or hide. They surronded the building, blocking the exit for anyone who tried to escape. The only way out would be by ship if they hadn't destroyed it, before they came.

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**

**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

Anakin and Ahsoka were the only few of the survivors that made it past the first wave of attack alive.. Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's hand and led her to landing bay.

"Master, what are you doing!? The ships are gone! They're coming master!" Ahsoka screamed as they ran through the hallway, which was covered in blood and lifeless bodies of different Jedi knights, masters and even younglings.

"Snips, you have to trust me, I know what I'm doing!" Anakin yelled back and quickened his pace. They stopped at what seemed to be a dead end until Anakin punchend in a code on a small pad in the corner and the door opened. It revealed a secret landing bay with a small ship ready to take off. Ahsoka looked around in shock. 'When did they put this in? Why wasn't no one told of this?!' Ahsoka thought. "Ahsoka, this is a secret landing bay when the council sends another jedi for a secret mission that they don't want to be recorded. They tell the jedi to land here so no one would ask any questions." Anakin said walking up to a ship that could hold only one person. He turned back to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Snips this is it... I'm so glad I was able to teach you, you were an amazing padawan..." Anakin said looking down at her with tears in his eyes.

"Master what are you talking about?! I'm _NOT_ leaving here without you and you know that." Ahsoka said.

"I know snips, I know." Anakin said. They stared at each others eyes for what seemed to be minutes. That was until they heard a laughter in the dark corrner of the room. A women no taller then Anakin with pale white skin, black eyes and black hair stepped out, her white dress covered in blood, sticking onto her body perfectly, showing off her curves. Some people would call her beautiful, but the people who knew her too well would call her a monster and even that would be too light.

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

"Awe, what do we have here?" She said, her voice holding no emotion at all. Before she could get close enough to touch, the two Jedi could already smell the blood, hurting them by the insane amount. Anakin pushed Ahsoka behind him and went into a defensive position. She laughed again showing her bloody white fangs. Ahsoka felt like she was going to hurl by the foul stench.

"Snips get into the ship... now." Anakin said and pushed Ahsoka a little towards the ship.

"Not without you master. We're a team. Do you remember.? Ahsoka tried to reason.

"Ahsoka there's no time for that. Please, just listen." Anakin said as the mysterious lady started closing in with two other males at her side. Ahsoka tugged on Anakin's robe to make him come with her. The creatures were starting to close on them with the fangs out. Anakin grabbed for his lightsaber and ignited it, pushing Ahsoka into the cockpit and starting the engine. He started trying to defend himself and Ahsoka at the same time, but they seemed not to be affected by the lightsaber. He closed down the hatch and locked it while Ahsoka was trying desperately to get out.

**I raise my flags, don my clothes**

**It's a revolution, I suppose**

**We're painted red to fit right in**

**Whoa**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

"Master! Please!" Ahsoka pleaded as the fighter started to take off. Anakin had already set it in auto pilot and locked it so she couldn't change the course. Ahsoka tried to break free again and looked down out of the window to see Anakin desperately trying to get the things away from him. The last thing Ahsoka saw was Anakin getting pinned down and the unknown women sinking her teeth into his neck.

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**All systems go, the sun hasn't died**

**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

"No!" Ahsoka screamend as the figether took off into space. As soon she was into the atmosphere she started weeping and put her head into her hands, thinking of what she just saw and wondering what happened to Anakin.

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review+Review=Makes author happy and your new chapter :)**

**Ahsoka's POV**

It's been three years since I've seen or heard anything from my former master. The ship he sent me away in crashed on a distant planet, Kashyyyk. I've been living here for three years. When I crashed I was found by a pack of lycans. I thought they would kill me before I got a chance to speak, but I could have never been so wrong in my life. I learned why the bloodsuckers had attacked the temple. They were just looking for new territory and expanding their rule. Apparently the lycans and bloodsuckers were having a war the Republic and Sepratists had no clue about.

I havn't heard a word from my other Jedi friends in three years, so I assume I'm the last one who survived the attack. But I don't like to think of it longer than I have to. Since I left the Temple I changed my look completely and my lifestyle. I now wore a green belly dancer suit that has been ripped in various parts and I'm now bare foot. I'm not that clean anymore like I used to be, but I guess that's what happens when you live in the jungle. My teeth have sharpened a lot because now I live off of raw meat. I have to say I matured a lot since I left the temple, but lately I've been lacking it. The lycans have lost the war and were being hunted as slaves for the vampires.

I've grown to hate the bloodsucks for taking away my life and taking away the closet thing I've had of a family.

"Ahsoka!" I turned around to face the pack's leader. He has been like a father to me ever since I landed here. I bowed slighlty.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Get the pack and move out of here. The boodsuckers have found our position." I nearly dropped the heap of logs I was carrying.

"Right away!" He nodded and I ran to the village. I started intruding in other peoples tents, telling them the horrable news. They rushed out of the tents, gathering their kids as they started heading deeper into the woods.

"Hurry!" I yelled until I heard snapping of trees and a fire starting. I heard a scream and looked to see the pack's leader on the floor being electrified repeadly by these... these monsters. I rushed to his side and tried to fight of the demons. I held his staff and tried to overpower him. His yellow eyes held no emotion.

"Hmmm... You're a pretty one you will go nice in my collection." He sneered and threw me to the ground. He electrocuted me for what seemed to be for hours. I finally went into complete darkness.

I woke up in complete darkness around me and saw I was stuck in a cage and a chain collar was wrapped around my neck. I tried to break free, but with no avail. I heard the door open and looked at the door. One of the bloodsuckers came in and stopped at my cage throwing in a piece of meat. I looked at it and growled at him.

"You will be of a high price when we are at the market." I growled at him again and I saw a smirk spread on his lips. He left but I refused to eat the meat he gave me. I looked at it again and it didn't look like any meat I ever saw. then another thought came to my head who knows how long you will have to get another meal. I ate it and it tasted disusting. I looked around the room to try to see if there was anyone from my tribe.

"Is anyone here?" I screamed in a whisper.

"Ahsoka?" I heard a reply it took me awhile to relize who it was.

"Adoeete?" It was the chief!

"Yes I'm here. Listen closely to me, we have to find a way of escape."

"Chief, we're heading to a slave market. What do we do?"

"I-" He was cut off by the door opening.

"Don't forget you mutts, we can hear you from a mile away." I glared at him I knew he could see me. He opened my cage and unhooked the chain, dragging me to the other room. I was blinded by the lights for being in the dark for so long as we stepped into the hall. We stopped in the middle of a completely white room and the cold water that hit me unexpectedly made me yelp. Four female vampires came in and they started stripping me of my close and starting washing me. The male guard was still their watching me. Perve! I though and then I received a slap on the cheek. I looked up to see the male guard yellow eyes enraged. "Don't forget I can still hear you."

Once the maidens stopped pealing off my skip they dressed me up in another belly dancer suit. It was a turquoise and sleeveless that showed off my shoulders there was golden jewelry placed on my hips and shoulders. A turquoise and gold headdress was placed on my head, I had golden braclets on both my arms and ankles but I was barefoot.

Finally I was done. I walked out of the room and followed the guard down another set of hallways. We went to another room. This doesn't seem to be a normal slave market I thought.

"That's because it isn't," I was startled when the guard spoke. He really needs to stop doing that, "We're in a palace if you havn't noticed. The kings and queen have requested a new batch of slaves for them."

"Kings? Queen?" I said in total confusion.

"Yes, we have two kings and one queen."

"And thats possible... how?" He turned around and looked at me.

"No more questions! That's just how it is. Now your big performance is on. Do your best or you're becoming my slave." I didn't like the way he said that last sentence. I walked out into the room and it was huge. The amount of people in the building was overwhelming. The room was beautiful a chandelier hung from the top of the room and the floor was painted yellow and maroon into a flower. The room was lightly dimmed. I looked off to the distance to see the stage were the queen and kings sat down. I looked harder and strangely they seemned awfully familier...

It's been like an hour I've been waiting in line to be presented. Hundreds of people and lycans alike have been presented and sold. It made me sick. I still couldn't get a clear shot of the kings and queen. Finally it was my turn and I felt like I was going to hurl. The guard who I just realized was the slave catcher went to the center of the room.

"My queen and kings I present you with this Jungle Princess!" He said and tugged my chain until I was in the middle of the room. Everyone was staring me and I felt my lekku shade darken. I looked around the room to try to find an escape. I looked at the stage and felt gravity fall around me I gasped in horror.

"Masters?..." I croaked out.


End file.
